


Honey Honey (What You Mean To Me)

by cellostiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, Transgender Characters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "There's all these entries from just after she found me. She thought she knew who left me.""No way." Finn says, leaning in."Do you even want to find them, Rey?" Poe asks. "They abandoned you.""All my life, I've felt like something was missing," Rey says, hand tracing one of the lines of writing. "Now I think, maybe this was it. Maybe if I just meet them…"~Rey Organa has never known who her birth parents are. Now, on the eve of her wedding, she might find out.





	Honey Honey (What You Mean To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> the Mamma Mia! au no one asked for
> 
> someone made a Mamma Mia! reference around me and then I had to listen to the soundtrack and then this happened lmao
> 
> enjoy!

"Finn!"

"Rey!" Finn runs into her arms, and Rey scoops him up, swinging him around.

"Whoa, careful with my boyfriend." Poe laughs, waiting until Rey releases her best friend to claim his own hug. 

"You just like calling him that." Rey accuses.

"I do." Poe says, grin wide as Rey lets him go. "Hey, speaking of 'I do's, you're coming up on a pretty big one." 

"I am," Rey says. "And I have a surprise." 

Finn and Poe glance at each other. "A surprise?" they echo. 

"Come with me." Rey grabs them by the hands and leads them away from the pier. They follow her down to the little less-travelled cove that Rey likes to call her own. 

"Okay, you have us curious." Poe says, slowing to a stop as Rey pulls out a hidden basket from behind a large rock. "What's going on?"

Rey lays out a blanket for them, sits down, and pats the blanket on either side of her. The boys follow her direction easily, sandwiching her on the blanket and leaning in close when she pulls out a book.

"I found this in the attic." Rey explains, opening the book. "It's a diary of sorts that Mom kept from around the time she found me."

"So it's like a baby book?" Finn asks.

"A little bit. Her old military writing shows through, so it's more of a log than anything else. But here's the thing -" She flips to the end, where the writing starts back to front. "There's all these entries from just after she found me. She thought she knew who left me." 

"No way." Finn says, leaning in.

"Do you even want to find them, Rey?" Poe asks. "They abandoned you."

"All my life, I've felt like something was missing," Rey says, hand tracing one of the lines of writing. "Now I think, maybe this was it. Maybe if I just meet them…"

"Okay." Poe says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I won't try to stop you. But we'll be here for you if they aren't what you wanted."

"Thank you." Rey says, smiling softly up at him.

"Wait, you found them?" Finn says. 

"Sort of. Mom had it narrowed down to a few people." She turns to a page with a list of names, every single one crossed off except for three. "After that, she decided it was better that I never knew."

"Why'd she change her mind?" Poe questions.

"Well, she didn't."

"She doesn't know?!"

"I sent them all their invitations in secret."

"They're coming  _ here?" _

"They might be. I told them I was Mom, and that I wanted to see them again."

"Your mom knew them all?" Finn asks.

"They were all close friends of hers, but I guess they had falling outs. She hasn't spoken with any of them since before I was born."

"But they agreed to come here?"

"I hope so." Rey says. "None of them responded." 

"So you don't even know if they're coming." Poe says.

"No idea." Rey shrugs. "But I figure if two of them show up, the third one is probably my parent." 

Finn hugs her. "I hope you find them."

"Thanks," Rey says, hugging his arms. "I hope so, too." 

Poe hugs her, too, and she closes her eyes, relaxing into them. With them here, she knows she can handle anything that comes her way.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out my twitter @cellostiel and my tumblr @cellostielwrites!


End file.
